The invention relates to a switchgear cabinet or rack comprising a mounting unit, the front of which has vertical mounting profiles that laterally delimit an installation space for installed user-side units, said profiles having fixing sections for attaching mounting sections of the installed units, and comprising components of a detection device for determining the presence of an installed unit in an installation position of the installation space, wherein the components of the detection device have a vertical detector strip that is attached to a mounting section and contains detector elements associated with the installed positions and arranged on or in said strip and code carriers that are provided on the installed units, the information from said carriers being transmitted for evaluation via the detector elements to a monitoring and control unit, either wirelessly or by wire.
Such a switchgear cabinet or such a rack, respectively, is specified in DE 10 2007 034 437 A1. In this known switchgear cabinet, a device for detecting installation components inserted therein is equipped with a detection unit which is connected or may be connected to an evaluation and recording device. In one embodiment, the detection unit comprises a detector strip which is arranged on the mounting plane of installed units and is screwed or adhesively bonded to a frame leg or mounting part, said strip including antenna elements which are sensitive without contact and positioned within grid of one or more units and heights, and transponders, in particular RFID tags, which are arranged at the installed units. The strip-shaped antenna array thereby can be combined from several antenna modules plugged by means of plug-coupling units which respectively comprise a narrow, longitudinal extending, strip-like plastic housing for covering several units of height. Said housing which may also extend over the total height of the accommodating region for the installed units possesses fixing features for mounting e.g. at a vertical mounting rail at which also the installed units are attached. Said transponders or RFID tags, respectively, are positioned in the front region of the installed units, in particular server units, at their housing adjacent to said detector strip, so that the antenna elements read information in a near field of the respectively associated transponders which is transmitted to the evaluation and recording device via a data line, or as an alternative, in a wireless manner. The respective RFID tag possesses a unique identification and characterizes the installed unit to be detected which is read via the relevant antenna element under control of a control unit and is transmitted to the evaluation unit together with the associated height position. Attachment of the RFID tags to the installed unit is made by adhesive bonding or screwing. Unique identification of the passive transponder or RFID tag built up in such a manner takes place already at the manufacturing plant.
Mounting of the detector strip in the region of the mounting plane of the switchgear cabinet or rack results in beneficial mounting possibilities and a favourable signal detection in conjunction with the transponders. However, for information of the user, often a quick recognition of the installation situation of its devices locally is desirable.
The invention is based on the object to provide a switchgear cabinet or rack of the type mentioned in the introductory which results in an extended user guidance.